


Bubbles

by RedCoatsRedder



Series: The Life of a Cloak and a Sorcerer [7]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: All of this is so fluffy, Bubbles - Freeform, Fluff, Heal the wounds I may have (unintentionally) caused, Other, Sweetness, nothing is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 08:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCoatsRedder/pseuds/RedCoatsRedder
Summary: A bubble bath is a wonderful luxury that even sorcerers get to indulge in...Unless you have an overprotective relic that isn't too fond of water.





	Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Пузыри](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308898) by [RadioSapsan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioSapsan/pseuds/RadioSapsan), [RedCoatsRedder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCoatsRedder/pseuds/RedCoatsRedder)



> NOT SEXUAL
> 
> NO SEX

One of the few time-tested luxuries, one that humanity still enjoys, is a bubble bath.    
  
This also applies to sorcerers.    
  
Stephen Strange was sitting in his bathtub at 177a Bleecker Street. It was filled with bubbles.    
  
So what? He was tired. It had been a long week. He was allowed to have a few moments of peace.    
  
Or not. The door opened slowly, and Stephen tensed. Was it Wong? No, he was back in Kamar-Taj. One of the Avengers, bothering him again? Surely they had the decency to respect his privacy.    
  
The Cloak of Levitation peered in, and immediately floated over to the tub. It looked as if it was examining the pink mass of bubbles that Strange was immersed in.    
  
“Hello.” Stephen felt a little awkward, subject to the scrutiny of his relic. To his surprise, the Cloak reached into the water and yanked his foot above the bubbles.    
  
This caused Stephen to slide a little deeper into the water, only just keeping his head clear of the bubbles.    
  
The Cloak was examining his foot, as if it was searching for a sign of injury. It dropped his foot and picked up the other one.    
  
“You know, it’s just a bubble bath. It’s not harming me. Here. Look.” Stephen gently splashed frothy pinkish water towards the Cloak.    
  
It wasn’t much water. He didn’t really feel like cleaning it up later. But when a few drops landed on the relic, it was out of the room so fast it was a blur of red.    
  
Sinking into the water, Stephen sighed and closed his eyes. He’d have to make it up to his Cloak later.    
  
His silent contemplating was interrupted a few moments later when a absolutely frigid waterfall crashed over his head. He made a sound like a wounded cat and his eyes flew open.    
  
The Cloak of Levitation stood beside him, holding an empty bucket.    
  
It pointed a corner at Stephen, like it was laughing at him, and patted him on the head.    
  
Stephen retaliated by splashing as much water as he could at the Cloak, no matter if he had to clean it up later.    
  
Now that half of it was soaked through, the Cloak didn’t seem so self-satisfied. It hovered in place for a moment, then snatched the bottle of bubble bath from the side of the tub, and proceeded to dump the remainder of the bottle straight into the bath water. And turned on the tap.    
  
A wall of bubbles rose higher and higher. The Cloak, too caught up in its revenge to notice Stephen slip under the pink foam, panicked when it couldn’t find its sorcerer.    
  
Stephen had concealed himself under the bubbles. And turned the water off. Just to keep from making too much of a mess.    
  
The Cloak, oblivious to its sorcerer’s plan, shot into the foam, fully prepared to rescue its sorcerer from the deadly pink bubbles.    
  
“Ha! Gotcha!” Stephen crowed. The Cloak was now just as soaked as its sorcerer, and covered from collar to hem in bubbles.    
  
...    
  
After the chaos had settled down, and the water and bubbles that had made it to the bathroom floor were cleaned up, all was peaceful again. Stephen sat in a chair by the fire in his study, reading yet another book, while the Cloak settled snugly around his shoulders. Warm, safe, and dry at last.    
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Cute? More cuteness? You decide! 
> 
> P.S. I know this kinda sucks but I thought it was cute so yeah sorry not sorry


End file.
